


For the sake of my siblings

by loosingletters



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Coping, Gen, Relationship Study, hurt children, kind of, there is minus 100 comfort actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Braz is 13, his parents are away (gone, dead, killed) and his sibling are everything he has left (to teach, to protect, to raise). He will manage (overwhelmed, crying, pained).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Assumed age given by wiki || Decided on age by me: Age 10 years ago  
> Liz: 11-13 || 12: 2  
> Staz: 16-18 || 17: 7  
> Braz: 21-25 || 23: 13

He doesn't quite remember how he made it home. It's just as if everything between his parents' deaths and pulling his siblings into a hug is wiped off his memories. Only the feeling of pain still lingers in his bones as a harsh reminder of what he has lost.

Staz and Liz don't understand what's happening, how should they?

Liz' treasury of words counts exactly 253 words, which is more than Staz spoke at two years old but less than he did. She doesn't even know the meaning of death yet despite her nature as a vampire. Liz has grown up sheltered and safe in a home he was supposed to hold up now. Staz is seven, he knows what death means and Braz thinks that he might be able to explain Staz that their parents are gone, but he would never accept it. He would refuse their deaths the same way he refuses to acknowledge that he would never be able to live in the humans’ world. 

Braz used to like being the oldest sibling. He could watch his brother and sister grow up and teach them, but always only within his parents' shadows.  
He used to think that he was a good older brother, that he could take care of his siblings on his own as his parents were busy with the crown.  
It is only now that he realizes how wrong he was. He doesn't know a single thing about being more than an older brother, about actually raising children.  
Already the idea of carrying the full responsibility for his siblings' lives makes him nauseous.  
But the thought of his father's brutal death makes him want to vomit so he keeps thinking about his siblings because it's the only thought that lets him stay sane.  
The first weeks they sleep together in his bed. It's a bit crowded, Staz snores and Liz wakes up way too often, but Braz doesn't dare send them to their own rooms. Not as long as the nightmares won't leave.

Braz knows he is neglecting Liz emotionally, he knows he gives Staz more attention, perhaps too much. What he doesn't know is how to stop it. Liz is just a toddler, so helpless and exhausting to be around all the time. He loves her dearly, he really does, but it's so hard to take care of her. Staz is older, more independent and he doesn't look like mother. That makes it so much easier to be around him. Braz looks a lot like their father, which leads him into avoiding mirrors, and Liz is a carbon copy of their mother, but Staz is somewhere in the middle. His face has their mother's shape, his coloring is their father's. And then there is also his power. It isn't matured yet but Braz knows that his younger brother will surpass him. It's already just a question of time. A time span Braz wants to erase. His brother needs to be strong right now. Braz can't always be there to take care of his siblings so Staz has to be able to fight for himself.  
Time passes, not enough though, and Braz's hope of revealing Staz's true potential is fading. He doesn't dare to go further in his experiments, afraid of what they will do to his brother. He needs another solution. He wraps his father's coat around himself, it's still too big on him but he knows he'll grow into it. The coat is warm and comforting, his father's scent still lingers on it and it lets him think in peace.  
Ridiculous, he remembers his siblings calling his appearance in the too big coat. They had asked him why he was wearing such a coat, entirely having forgotten its previous owner. He had just smiled and made up a rather idiotic excuse but his siblings had believed him anyway. It makes him wonder if he is doing the right thing, slowly erasing their parent's memories within them and replacing himself as their guardian. It will hurt them less, he thinks as tears run over his cheeks.

If father were here, he'd know what to do, is the conclusion he comes to in the end.

Slowly but steadily Braz rises again, a goal in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Liz's relationship to Braz created this piece of fanfiction. Since their parents died 10 years from canon, Liz and Staz were both very young and Braz seems to have taken care of them on his own? He was smol, barely a teen and left to raise a baby/toddler and another child. I really like Braz, he's manipulative, interesting and smart but I really wonder how he got there? It is pretty much canonly confirmed that Braz was traumatized by watching his father's death and, as Staz pointed out, his want to bring his father back is a pretty childish dream.  
> The other thing his that Liz didn't know whose coat Braz was wearing and her and Staz both didn't seem too amazed by their father's return besides the science behind it.  
> Therefore I concluded that those two don't remember much which again means that somebody purposefully didn't tell them things. Also as somebody with a 10 years younger brother, I can confirm that taking care of a young child for long sucks. This could be the reason why Braz focused his attention more on Staz.  
> Tldr: Nobody was there for the three when their parents died so Braz didn't get any help and still had to raise his siblings, which led to emotional neglegt, childish thinking mixed with adult knowledge and experimenting on Staz.  
> *drops mic*  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
